The Young Justice Revelation
by Kyd Chyme
Summary: Clever, truthful, and totally accurate. Welcome to the adventures of Young Justice as seen by Kyd Chyme. *Note: Is not slap humor. I HATE slap humor
1. INDEPENCENCE DAY

**I do not own Young Justice. At all. Also, the style used here is something Sarah Rees Brennan enjoys doing. She is the one who inspired this idea…**

**INDEPENCENCE DAY**

**JULY 4****TH****, GOTHAM CITY**

Enter, Mr. Freeze

Mr. Freeze: *Wrecks less than epic ice havoc*

Mr. Freeze: Clearly I am bored and evil. *Sprays terrified Gothamite #1 with ice ray*

Terrified Gothamite #1: *Is frozen*

Mr. Freeze: Watch as I throw out terrible one liners and snarl with my oddly thick lips.

Fangirls: This is not an attractive villain…

Terriffied Gothamite #2-#30: RRRUUUUUNNNN!

*Suddenly*

Batarang: _Whooosh!_

Mr. Freeze: That's not ominous.

Mr. Freeze: *Eye brow raise*

*Nothing happens*

Mr. Freeze: I sense something is about to happen.

*Pause*

Creepy Laughing Person: *Cackles*

Mr. Freeze: There we go, Batman. _YES. _Just as I have planned all along for no apparent reason.

*More pauses*

Mr. Freeze: *Swoons*

Mr. Freeze: I cannot believe he was visited at last… All the effort…

Creepy Laughing Person: *Is Robin*

Mr. Freeze: Shit. It's just boy-jailbait.

Fangirls: His ears are big…

Robin: Watch me throw CDs like a BOSS.

Fangirls: *Swoon*

Fangirls: His ears are _cute._

Robin: Annnnnd, POSE.

Fangirls: *Dies*

Robin's Inner Monologue: _Whelmed. _

All: What?

Batman: I am the night.

Gothamites: Batman in the sunlight. Quick, cover him before he melts!

Batman: *Flies*

Mr. Freeze: Crap.

Mr. Freeze: *Defeated*

Robin: Also, I AM IN A HURRY.

**JULY 4****TH****, STAR CITY**

Enter, Icicle Jr.

Icicle Jr.: My hair is lethal sharp.

Fangirls: Hot?

Icicle Jr.: I know.

Cars: *Flip*

Arrows: *Explode*

Fangirls: _No…_

Icicle Jr.: About time, bitches. Don't you know I'm a conceited attention whore in this universe?

Speedy: *Has supersonic hearing*

Speedy: *Say wh_at_?*

Green Arrow: *Shrug*

Speedy: *Looks grim*

All: FIGHT.

Speedy: *Le flip*

Fangirls: Hot. Damn.

Team Arrow: WIN.

Green Arrow: Guess the kid had… _A glass jaw._

Speedy: *Face palm*

Speedy: Also, TODAY IS THE DAY.

**JULY 4****TH****, PEARL HARBOR **

Enter, Random Ice Chick I Am Not Familiar With

R.I.C.I.A.N.F.W.: *Is…Killer Frost*

Fangirls: You this isn't Marvel, right? I mean, _Killer Frost_? Laaaaame.

Killer Frost: *Shoot _fire-y exploding ice_ from her _goddamn hand_*

Fangirls: …carry on.

Aquaman: Chaaarrrge.

Killer Frost: *Shoots non fire-y exploding ice*

Aquaman: *Is trapped*

Observant Fangirls: …why didn't you just unleash the fire-y exploding ice? We kinda liked that. 

Non-Garth Aqualad: *Is not Garth*

Fangirls: Not sure how we feel about this…

Non-Garth Aqualad: I am well-muscled and have tattoos.

Fangirls: Sold!

Aqualad: *Defeats Killer Frost with liquid swords of badassery*

Aqualad: Also, TODAY IS THE DAY.

Observant Fangirls: We're missing something here…

**JULY 4****TH****, CENTRAL CITY **

Enter, Captain Cold, plus Ketchup, and Mustard Blurs

Ketchup and Mustard: _Whoosh_.

Captain Cold: *Shoots illogical ice gun*

Captain Cold: I have no idea what I am doing.

Ketchup: I am not a hot dog condiment. I am the FLASH.

Fangirls: You sound very hot.

Flash: I know.

Mustard: LET'S GO PEOPLE.

Flash and Mustard: *Fight*

Flash and Mustard: *Win*

Mustard: I am rushing for some discrete annoying reason I refuse to disclose. LET'S GO.

Fangirls: …Is that Wally West?

Mustard: It's _KID FLASH._

Kid Flash: *Derp face*

Fangirls: Yup, that's Wally.

Kid Flash: Also, TODAY IS THE DAY.

**JULY 4****TH****, WASHINGTON DC**

Big White Building: *Is Hall of Justice*

Fangirls: Shit just got serious.

Everyone but Flash and Kid Mustard: *Pose*

Batman: Today is the day.

Robin: Wait. Shouldn't that have been my line?

Greg Weisman: *Shrugs*

Conspiracy-Making Fangirls: Clearly the writers are making a show of separation between Robin and the other sidekicks.

Greg Weisman: No comment.

Fangirls: He said "Yes"!

Flash and Kid Mustard: *Arrive*

Kid Mustard: KID FLASH.

Kid Flash: Also, I knew we were going to be late. This is all Flash's fault, by the way, because I am not Justice League Wally West. I. Am. Mature.

Crowd: Look! It's all the superheroes we idolize! Let's loudly debate what the hell their names are!

Robin: I would like to announce the birth of the word _Whelmed._ It's significant.

Fangirls: Noted.

Enter, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado

Martian Manhunter: Hello all. I might have a slight Jamaican accent. Let's start the Hall of Justice tour.

Martian Manhunter: Here is the library.

Flash: My body is rockin'. Also, chill here.

Side Kicks: *Sit*

Speedy: I can't sit. There aren't enough chairs. Also, this wasn't part of the deal.

All: *Stare*

Speedy: I KNOW ABOUT THE WATCHTOWER, OKAY?

Heroes: Way to go, GA.

Green Arrow: Sorry?

Speedy: *throws hat*

Half of Fangirls: We didn't realize how ridiculous that hat was…

Other Half of Fangirls: Hat is HOT.

All Fangirls: Kinky kinky…

Speedy: This is a fish bowl!

All: What?

Speedy: *Storms out*

Fangirls: His costume doesn't show his butt definition enough.

Enter Superman via apparent Skype program

Superman: There's a fire.

Green Arrow: Nah. He'll get over it.

Zatara: SEND ALL OF THE SUPERHEROES!

Superman: …it's a bad fire.

Zatara: No… There's this Amulet thing. Capital "A", so it's important.

Heroes: Let's bounce. You guys stay put.

Sidekicks: *Pissed*

Heroes: Excellent.

**Five Seconds Later**

Robin: Aaand we are outta here.

Aqualad: My friend, I know that–

Kid Flash: Let's go, bro.

Aqualad: Poetic justice.

Kid Flash and Robin: BROMANCING THE STONE, YO.

Aqualad: *Sigh*

Fangirls: Oh, HELL YES.

Aqualad: That is a fire.

Firemen: FIRE.

Aqualad: This is Cadmus.

Firemen: THANK GOODNESS IT'S THE FISH BOY AND THE CRAZY ONE AND THE FLASH BOY.

Kid Flash: IT'S KID– Forget it.

Greg Weisman: They will. You see, we're making it a "running gag"…

Fangirls: Cool.

Robin: *Gone*

Aqualad: Kid Flash, where is… Kid Flash?

Kid Flash: *Gone*

Fangirls: AWWW.

Kid Flash: *Nearly falls to death*

Aqualad: *Actually helps put out fire*

Robin: *Snoops*

Aqualad: *Saves everyone in the building*

Aqualad: Well, everyone is saved and WHAT IS THAT?

Kid Flash and Robin: ?

Aqualad: It had horns.

Robin: Then by all means, let's follow it.

*Cool elevator shaft scene*

Fangirls: HOT.

Robin: My rope is too short.

Fangirls: I certainly hope not…

Greg Weisman: He's 13.

Fangirls: Well, that it explains that then…

All: *Athletic leap*

Kid Flash: *Runs ahead*

Robin: *Runs after Kid Flash*

Aqualad: This sucks.

Wall: Crap! It's flying mustard!

Kid Flash: *Smash*

Kid Flash: Aliens.

Robin: Insanity.

Aqualad: RUN.

Robin: This room looks devious. Stop and I shall lock the doors from the inside.

Aqualad and Kid Flash: OKAY.

Enter, Guardian

Fangirls: What the…?

Kid Flash: You look like Speedy

Guardian: *Looks like Speedy*

Guardian: *Vader voice* Roy, I am your uncle.

All: He isn't here.

Guardian: Dammit.

ComicCannon Fangirls: Waaaait. Roy doesn't have family family. He lived on that Indian Reservation and then GA adopted him and he did drugs and got the crazy chick preggos and went all anti-hero with Star Fire and Jason Todd and…

Greg Weisman: I have a plan guys. _Chill_.

ComicCannon Fangirls: …this is sketchy.

*Small creature appears on Guardian's shoulder*

Expression on Robin's Face: "Ew."

Small Creature: *Eyes glow*

Guardian: DEATH TO YOU ALL.

Aqualad: RUN.

Robin: Yet another devious room. HALT.

Kid Flash: *Runs into wall*

Wall: Stop doing that.

Aqualad: *Stares*

Fangirls: CRAJITANOLIA.

Kid Flash: Is that…?

Aqualad: Superman.

Robin: *Does computer stuff*

Robin: A CLONE.

Kid Flash: *Gasp*

Aqualad: *Drools*

Aqualad: Bromance?

Fangirls: Uh, SLASH?

Greg Weisman: Wait for it…

Robin: Let's open it because we can.

Aqualad: YES! Wait, I mean, LOGIC.

Robin: Too late.

Clone: *Ominous knuckle crack*

Aqualad: BAD.

Clone: *Attacks Aqualad*

Aqualad: Not what I had in mind.

Clone: *Pummels Aqualad's face*

Kid Flash and Robin: NO!

Clone: *Finger flick*

Kid Flash: *Into glass*

Kid Flash: *Down*

Robin: I don't want to do this!

Fangirls: DO IT!

Robin: *Smoke bomb*

Fangirls: …

All: *FIGHT*

Clone: *Stomps Robin's chest*

Fangirls: *ANGST*

Aqualad: Enough!

Fangirls: We knew we liked him!

Robin: *Down*

Fangirls: Why didn't Kid Flash get up again?

Aqualad: *Down*

Clone: *Wins*

Fangirls: This thing will be the death of us.

-END-

**And there you have it. Cool. Leave some feedback on the way out. Obviously this is a bit different for me.**

**-KydChyme**


	2. FIREWORKS

**I do not own Young Justice. Some quotes directly from the episodes are in these chapter things. Shocker, but I thought I would mention it anyways.**

**Fireworks**

**JULY 5****TH****, CADMUS HEADQUARTERS**

Enter, Small Glow-y eyed creature plus Doctor Desmond

Dr. Desmond: I have a French last name. I am sure that is meant to insult someone.

Greg: You are reading too much into this.

Conspiracy-Making Fangirls: Unlikely.

Enter, Glow-y people who cannot pronounce French last names

Glow-y People: WE ARE THE LIGHT.

Fangirls: Bad guys!

Light: SPEAK.

Dr. Desmond: Right. So, bad news. We've been found out.

Light: WHAT?

Fangirls: What exactly did we find out again?

Dr. Desmond: Good news though. Our golden boy beat them to a pulp and threw them into a couple of pods.

Light: THE WEAPON WAS RELEASED?

Dr. Desmond: …yes?

Light: …

Dr. Desmond: So, now what?

Light: STANDARD PROTOCAL. CLONE THEN KILL.

Dr. Desmond: Right.

Fangirls: Who _does_ that?

Greg: I do.

*Fireworks*

Clone: *Stares creepily*

Voice Inside Their Effing Minds: Wakey wakey. NOW.

Kid Flash: *Gasp*

Fangirls: Where…?

Clone: *Stares angrily*

Kid Flash: YOU ARE CREEPING ME OUT.

Fangirls: This is very, very kinky.

Greg: No, it's not.

All: YES IT IS.

Greg: Oh, should I tone it down then or…"

Everyone: NO.

Greg: Okay then.

Fangirls: Carry on.

Dr. Desmond: *Inspects stuff*

Dr. Desmond: Wait. Where the hell is the clone?

Guardian: Around?

Dr. Desmond: *Alarmed*

Guardian: What's the big dea–?

Small Creature: *Glow-y eyes*

Guardian: BASTARD CLONE MUST BE LOCKED UP.

Guardian: Also, _mind control._

Aqualad: We mean you no harm.

Kid Flash: Yeah, you little –!

Robin: *Silent*

Aqualad: Kid, please… He may not be "in control" here…

Kid Flash: *Glare*

Robin: *Does something sneaky with lock picking tool*

Clone: *ACTUALLY OPENS HIS MOUTH*

Fangirls: *Gasp!*

Clone: What if I am not in fact "in control"?

Kid Flash: He speaks!

Clone: *Ominous knuckle crack*

Kid Flash: Note this: I did not say "it".

Fangirls: Noted.

Greg: Me, too.

Clone: I _know_ things.

Clone: *Is a tortured soul*

Aqualad: Clearly they taught you this stuff telepathically.

Fangirls: How did we know that again?

Robin: *Manipulates*

Clone: Also, I am Superboy.

All: Cool.

Robin: *Meaningful look*

All: *Catches on*

Kid Flash: *Manipulates*

Kid Flash: _A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOORRLLLLDD…_

Aqualad: *Manipulates*

Aqualad: Real world…

Superboy: *Angry*

Superboy: *Has issues*

All: *Manipulates*

Kid Flash: We will show you the moon.

Enter, Dr. Desmond

Dr. Desmond: No they won't. They will be busy. That is, _unavailable._

All: …

Dr. Desmond: That means "dead".

All: Gotcha.

Dr. Desmond: Oh. Good. Now, CLONE THEM.

Robin: Nopers. Cave is _full._

Conspiracy-Making Fangirls: HOLY CRAJITANOLIA HE IS SO TALKING ABOUT THE BAT-FAMILY.

Fangirls: His _voice…_

Fangirls: Wait, is that Jesse McCartney?

Greg: Yes.

Fangirls: Holy Crajitanolia.

Dr. Desmond: …INTO THE POD.

Aqualad: Please?

Aqualad: *Puppy-dog eyes*

Superboy: *Contemplates*

Dr. Desmond: Knock it off, Pinocchio. You are my real fake boy.

Dr. Desmond: Also, my hair is ridiculous.

Superboy: *Leaves*

Kinky Machinery: We are coming for you, Kid Flash.

Kid Flash: This is _not_ PG13.

Fangirls: Nope.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin: *Tortured*

Aqualad: *Gives whispered inspirational speech*

Superboy: *Listens with Speedy level supersonic hearing*

Superboy: Weapon or person? …WWSD?

Answer: SAVE THE SIDEKICKS!

Superboy: *Runs back and annihilates baddies*

Superboy: That was easy.

Robin: I have managed to free myself from the kinky torture machine.

Robin: Also, if a few years _I _will be easy, if you catch my drift.

ComicCannon Fangirls: We do.

Fangirls: Don't know how we feel about that.

Conspiracy-Making Fangirls: He clearly has "issues".

Robin: *Releases Kid Flash*

Aqualad: _Thanks._

All: Now what?

Dr. Desmond: DISBATCH ALL THE CREEPY CREATURES!

Aqualad: RUN.

Kid Flash: *Hit's wall*

Wall: Seriously?

Guardian: Wait a minute… I am not a baddie.

Unusually Large Creepy Creature: *Knocks out Guardian*

Exit: *Closes*

Robin: No time to hack!

Kid Flash: My head hurts.

Wall: Your fault.

Aqualad: Maybe we could…

Superboy: *Smashes through wall*

Aqualad: Yes. _Maybe we could do that_.

All: Run.

Fangirls: Superboy has a nice body.

All: *Fight*

Building: *Collapses*

Aqualad and Superboy: SAVE THE HUMANS.

Aqualad and Superboy: *Shield Kid Flash and Robin*

Kid Flash and Robin: THANK GOD.

Superboy: My clothes are strategically torn.

Fangirls: WE KNOW.

Fangirls: Greg, is this another "running gag"?

Greg: No.

Gangirls: Dammit.

Greg: It's a "pattern".

Fangirls: THANK YOU.

Kid Flash and Robin: WE LIVE! Bro-five to that.

Kid Flash and Robin: *Wince*

Aqualad: *Seemingly untouched*

Greg: *Shrug*

Greg: He shows enough skin anyways.

Fangirls: Debatable.

Kid Flash: Look, Superboy. Moon.

Kid Flash: *Points*

Superboy: *Looks up*

Enter, Whole Damn Justice League

All: Uh, crap?

Superboy? What?

Robin: This is bad.

All: Agreed.

Superboy: What?

Justice League: *Looks pissed*

All: *Gulp*

Superboy: Hi.

Justice League: *Stares*

Superboy: I am the clone of Superman.

All: *Stare at Superman*

Superman: Say _what_ now?

All: *Stare at Superman*

Batman: Explanation. Now.

Aqualad: He's a clone. Of Superman.

Batman: Not helpful.

Kid Flash: We aren't sidekicks.

Justice League: What?

Aqualad: He's a clone.

Justice League: _What_?

Aqualad: A clone of Superman.

Justice League: *Stares at Superman*

Superman: Stop it.

Kid Flash: We are a _team_.

Batman: …

Kid Flash: A _team._

Robin: *Nods*

Batman: *Suddenly understands everything*

Everyone Else: What?

Fangirls: What just happened?

Justice League: WE DON'T KNOW.

All: *Stares at Superman*

Superman: *Looks uncomfortable*

Batman: Emergency conference.

Superman: OKAY SOUNDS GOOD.

Justice League: *Talks*

Batman: I shall consider it.

Fangirls: He said "Yes"!

Fangirls: What did he say "Yes" to?

**JULY 8****TH****, MOUNT JUSTICE **

Kid Flash: So. You brought us to this neat hideout. It appears to have cool stuff in it.

Batman: *Silent*

Kid Flash: Is that a "Yes" then?

Fangirls: _What_ were they asking for again?

Greg: *Sigh*

Greg: To form their own team of young heroes.

Fangirls: OH! So, like Teen Titians then?

Greg: NO.

Batman and Robin: *Eye contact*

Robin: *Crooked smile*

Robin: He said "Yes".

Kid Flash: Cool! Who leads?

Robin: That's my line.

Batman: Work it out.

All: That is terrible advice.

Batman: *Bat equivalent of a shrug*

All: Cool.

Batman: Black Canary will train you.

Kid Flash: Black Canary is hot.

All: Very observant, Wally.

Conspiracy-making Fangirls: Clearly Wally has some serious psychological issues to work out.

Slash Fangirls: Gay for Robin.

Angst Fangirls: Abusive family.

Wally-Hating Fangirls: *Inexistent*

Batman: And Red Tornado will be your baby sitter. This is logical because he is a robot.

All: What?

Fangirls: Huh?

Robin: Makes perfect sense when you think about it.

Kid Flash: Don't bother.

Fangirls: We won't.

Enter, Martian Manhunter

Martian Manhunter: Hello. There is a green girl behind me. Doesn't she appear pleasant?

Wally: YES. YES SHE DOES.

Robin: I'm Robin. Wally has cooties.

Green Girl: Hey there. I'm M'gann. Or Megan. Or Miss Martian.

All: Well, that's not confusing or anything…

Aqualad: Hi. I'm polite.

Miss Martian: *Turns to Superboy*

Miss Martian: Wow. You are attractive. Also, nice shirt. Let me give you an excuse to stare at my chest.

Miss Martian: *Changes bio-material shirt with her mind*

Miss Martian: I have powers.

Wally: And boobs.

Batman: *Bat equivalent of a face-palm*

Aqualad: Welcome to the team.

**JULY 8****TH****, CADMUS HEADQUARTERS**

Light: WE LOST SPERBOY.

Light: ALL PART OF THE PLAN.

Light: NOT REALLY.

Light: NO, REALLY.

Fangirls: What?

Light: WHAT INDEED.

-END-

**And that is chapter two. As I said, feedback is cool since I haven't ever done something like this. Lemme know your thoughts.**

**-KydChyme**


End file.
